Inanimate Insanity Missing Episode
Back in Inanimate Insanity's hay day, it was a popular object show. But that popularity comes with a price. The creator of the show created "Inanimate Insanity" in 2011, but very few people remember the REAL series pilot. In 2011, the same year, the show came out, but very few people found a Mediafire link that had a .avi file that showed the REAL series pilot at the same year. No one remembers it to this day, but I still remember it. It was in 2011, the creator was making the REAL pilot to the show. But Adam Katz (the creator) never uploaded it onto YouTube because, time. Months later, he forgot about the true series pilot, and the Mediafire link was lost, and no one knows where to find it. But one day, in 2012, I was looking through my Gmail account until I found an odd email from one Gmail user whose name was unknown. It only had a Mediafire link, and it lead to a .avi file named "InanimateInsanityREALSeriesPilot.avi." I clicked on the link, downloaded the file, double-clicked on it, and hoped that it would work with no problem. Well, it did. I haven't really described the video file, have I? The file was about 10 minutes and 45 seconds long. It started out with the intro. But this time, it was longer, darker, and the theme song was different unlike the show's normal theme song. It was practically some song from FIFA 12, which is "El Buen Salvaje", by La Vida Boheme, but instrumental, and the only vocal part was the song's singer repeating "HEY!" The episode (practically) started on the normal Inanimate Insanity island. It then showed what's happening on it. Knife and Apple were arguing with MePhone4 for an unknown reason that I cannot imagine. After about 12 seconds of this, the camera panned to Marshmallow begging them to stop. Now her skin was a totally different story. It was scribbled on, and looked as though someone edited it with Paint.net. It then cut to black for about 26 seconds, then cut to the previous scene with Marshmallow crying, then running away. The screen again cut to black, this time for about 31 seconds, then went to a shot that showed MePhone4 telling Salt something, but the audio was so fucked up, it was hard to understand what MePhone4 was telling Salt. The image of Marshmallow was shown once again, but in sepia. The shot then went to OJ and MePhone4 talking about something, but again, the audio is so fucked up, it was difficult to understand it. It then showed MePhone4 and Knife playing a video game console in Hotel OJ, as seen in the episode "Breaking The Ice", but that episode was never released yet. Hell, I didn't even think that that episode wasn't the first one to even have Hotel OJ featured in it. Slowly fading in, is a picture of Fan looking mad, with blood all over him. Marshmallow from the start of the episode was seen again, but with an odd train sound effect. The screen then cut to a shot of MePhone4 looking insane, with Marshmallow looking upset and horrified. The screen then went to static. After this, the scene of Knife, Apple, and MePhone4 was shown again, but in reverse. It was somewhat sort of distorted and pixelated. It then showed a shot of MePhone4 screaming in someone's voice. It sounded similar to the screams from fudd.wmv. The angler shot then went to MePhone4 lying down on the floor, bleeding. The picture is shown again, but very pixelated. A scene like the Hotel OJ scene was shown again, but it was too pixelated to see what it was. Throughout the entire scene, it shows the Marshmallow image, and a black screen. The black screen cut back to the episode, with MePhone4 looking worried, with Bow saying, "Coolness!" MePhone4, mad, replied, "IT'S MADNESS!" During this image, a bloodcurling scream from suicidemouse.avi was heard, really loud, making an echo from my room. The screen then cut to black once again, then showed Marshmallow crying, begging Knife, Apple, and MePhone4 to stop, with odd, high-pitched crying along with the video. The same scene repeats itself 7 times, right before it erupted to black once more. As the screen slowly faded in, it showed the same picture of Fan really mad, but he had eyes from Sonic.exe. There's no blood on his body this time, but there's blood coming out of his eyes. It then cut to a photo of MePhone4 with an evil smile, with screaming from suicidemouse.avi and fudd.wmv and glitching sounds interrupting it, showing Marshmallow in sepia with another part of the screaming. The same picture of MePhone4 is shown again, but in sepia like the former picture of Marshmallow, then the screen cut to black being interrupted. Fading in, it showed MePhone4 threatening Bow with fucked up audio that ended the video. The screen then cuts to black yet once more, right before fading into a video or photo. It shows a video of a man's ankle getting split. The shot then cuts to all pictures including: The mad Fan picture, the mad Fan picture with Sonic.exe eyes, and the Marshmallow picture. After all this, it cut to Marshmallow crying at the start of the episode, but only a bit pixelated. The screen then cut to black for about 45 seconds, right before being interrupted with a photo or video again. This time, however, the photo was of MePhone4 sitting on a bench with Bow, with a red screen interrupting it, looking like an old movie. It then cut to a photo of MePhone4 on the ground, fucked up from before, but now with inverted colors, and mixed with screaming from before. Then it showed a picture of mad Fan from before, but now with the screaming from fudd.wmv and the bloodcurling scream from before, interrupting it. Then it cut to TV bars, with fucked up audio along with this scene. It then cut to a video, which showed OJ and MePhone4 talking about the game console, but in reverse, and with the quality fucked up again. The evil looking MePhone4 picture is seen again, but swirled with a TV effect, and with the scan phasing set to 1.0000, then faded to a man's ankle getting split again. It went back to the island, then faded to the same picture from before, with MePhone4 and Bow. The music from the intro was playing at this point, but it was in reverse. It then cut to TV bars fading to black. I then heard the screaming from before, with fucked up sounds, looking very dark. It then cut to dark footage of MePhone4 walking uninterrupted, with nothing in sight, and this went on for about 4 minutes. It then cut to MePhone4, with his contestants in the Elimination Area. Then it showed the picture of MePhone4 planning something evil, from before, but now with the same train sound effect from the middle of the episode. It cut back to the episode with Fan looking mad as seen in the picture from before, but now red all over with the same screaming from the middle of the episode, fading to black. The music was still playing. The video slowly faded into the island looking like it was being sucked in and sinking, while the music was still playing. The island was fading to black slowly, while the episode came to an end. The episode ended with no credits, only fading to black slowly. Then Windows Media Player closed itself. This was odd, because Windows Media Player doesn't normally do that. I'm really mad at this. On June 7th, 2012, a small group of fans got invited into Adam Katz's house. One of them actually knew about the episode, but when they asked about the episode and about it being on Mediafire, Adam replied in a nice, calm tone, "I don't remember any episode like that, and if that file is real, then there's no way that file is mine." Yet until today, the group of fans do not remember that file, and to this day, no one does. One day, in 2013, I showed my dad, mom, youngest brother, and older sister the file. When I was finished, I went to go get a few Cokes for us to drink in the living room. But when I came back, I heard my dad screaming in a horrified tone. I asked him what's wrong, and he pointed at what he saw. And now I saw it as well. My mom, youngest brother, and older sister were slaughtered on the sofa, with their ankles split. And when I looked up on the ceiling, there were words written in blood that said, "Now that they're done with, you will be next." I then asked my dad how he survived, and he replied with, "I-I-I-I don't know." I had to give him a Coke to calm him down. I was really mad. And after watching the video, my mom, youngest brother, older sister, and the rest of my family was never heard of or seen ever again, so it was just me and my dad. So as soon as I get a copy of this file, I will be making a 4shared account, and posting the file onto 4shared, just so that I can get to the bottom of this. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes that end with death in real life Category:Disappearances Category:Dismemberment Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:James' Creepypastas Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:We need comments! Category:Please comment! Category:COMMENT NOW! Category:Comment right now! Or you're Fired! Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Written by Mattkilledme! Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Fixed by Mattkilledme! Category:Ms paint Category:Do not put this in candidates for deletion Category:Wow nice picture stolen from the internet Category:More comments please! Category:Object Shows